To support voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) over a network (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network, an evolved high rate packet data (eHRPD) network, mixed LTE/eHRPD networks, etc.), enhanced emergency calls (or “E911” calls) must be supported. A caller placing the E911 call may be connected to the network via user equipment (UE), such as a mobile communication device, a cell phone, a mobile terminal, a smart phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), etc. The network-based VoIP must provide the caller's initial and updated cell/sector locations to a correct public safety answering point (PSAP). There are different ways of determining a location of a UE making an E911 call. For example, triangulation of received UE signals by multiple cell towers, with prior knowledge of the cell tower locations, may be used to determine the location of the UE. If the UE supports global positioning system (GPS) and GPS satellite signals can be received by the UE, the GPS location of the UE can be obtained, by a network location server, by using various protocols, such as the open mobile alliance (OMA) secure user plane location (SUPL) protocol, the LTE location positioning protocol (LPP), etc. The precise GPS location is provided to the PSAP when the PSAP queries for the GPS location after receiving the E911 call.
As fourth generation (4G) wireless technologies become available, mobile network service providers will replace fixed broadband connections, such as digital subscriber line (DSL) devices and cable modems, with wireless broadband devices that use the 4G wireless technologies. Such wireless broadband devices can be nomadic devices that may be relocated from one location to another location. For example, a customer may move a nomadic wireless broadband device from a primary residence to a secondary residence (e.g., a vacation home without a valid postal address). Furthermore, the nomadic wireless broadband devices may not be equipped with GPS functionality (e.g., via GPS chips) for cost reasons since they may not truly be mobile devices. Wireless service providers currently must support emergency calls for both mobile devices (e.g., with GPS chips) and nomadic devices (e.g., without GPS chips).